I love you
by Aerobaby15
Summary: Damon and Elena. Elena walked down the stairs of to see someone who could pass as her Twin "Katherine?" "Hello Elena" . better than summary
1. Chapter 1

Damon woke up with the sun shining on him the heat warming his normaly cold body. He turned in his bed and sighed contently because he had the most beautiful women in his bed.

"Elena wake up" Damon said shaking her arm

"five more minutes" Elena said grogily while slapping her hand in Damons face

"Your going to be late for school" she turned in Damons bed before yawning and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room until she found Damon.

"Goodmorning"She said seductivly moving herself so she was laying on damons chest. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"You have to get ready for school" Damon said reluctintly Elena groaned and pulled herself away from Damon and went over to the closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a yellow tank top. She took of her clothes revealing her black lace panties and matching bra. Damon was by her side in a flash pinning her up against the wall.

"I think you should just wear that to school" He said with a cocky smile

"Then you wouldn't have me all to yourself Elena said pressing herself harder against him. Damon moaned and Elena started grinding against him harder. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled his face to hers she kissed his lips softly then pulled away. She pushed pass Damon to go put her clothes on.

"We're not done are we?" Damon asked with a grin

"Sorry have school remember" Elena said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Your not going anywere" Damon said walking over to her and pushing her down on his bed he kissed up and down her jaw until he got back to her mouth. He ripped Elena's little clothes she had from her body then went to his own.

"I liked those underwear. You have to stop ripping all my good ones Damon" Elena giggled while moving under the covers.

(**Stefans point of view)**

Stefan was in his room trying to drown out Damon and Elena's moans and giggles he didn't even wan't to think about what his brother was doing to her. He grabbed his I pod from his night stand and turned it on full blast he was listening to 'THE man who can't be moved' By the Script for some reason it reminded his of Elena and what used to be. He shut his eyes tight and started remembering the night him and Elena broke up.

_Stefan was just getting home it was the night after he had saved Damon from the fire he walked in the boarding house doors and called out for his brother or Elena but there was no answer. He listened and heard floor board creaking loadly like someone was jumping on them and he heard moans coming from up stairs Damon probably had another poor girl upstairs with him._

_"Oh Elena" Stefan heard Damon yell from upstairs Stefan froze in his tracks. No it couldn't be he argued with himself he was so unsure so he ran up stairs and burst through Damons door. He heard a girl gasp from under the blanket then peek out in was Elena she pulled the blanket to cover herself up and Damon just grinned at me._

_"Why Elena I love you" She looked at me with eyes filled with resentment_

_"I am sorry you had to see this but I love Damon too Stefan" Stefam had always know she cared for Damon but not enough to cheat on me. I just stood there in the door way looking at Elena._

_"I guess history does repeat itself you are no better than Katherine" Stefan spat Elena's eyes started to tear up and Stefan turned around and slammed Damons door he stomped down the hall to his bed room and slamed the door and just layed on his bed._

Stefan was brought out of his thought by a vibration in his pocket,It was his phone he pulled it out and flipped it open It was 8:00 which ment time for school he pulled his headphones out and got of his bed and walked down th hallway as he was passing Damons door Elena walked out. Just his luck he turned to her she was wearing one of Damons Led Zeplin T-shirts.

"Hi stefan"Elena said softly not making Eye contact

"Elena" Stefan said with no emotion then continued walking down the stairs he walked out the door and as he was walking he decided it was a nice day for a walk and headed off to school.

(**End Stefans point of view)**

Elena walked into the bathroom to get ready to take a shower she turned on the faucets and stripped down to get in the shower she hurried and showered and when she was done she grabbed her clothes she was going to change into earlier then headed down stairs.

She walked into the kitchen and standing there was a woman who could have passed as her twin.

"Katherine?"

"Hello Elena"

**Authors note **

**I have super powers that make you want to review :) Review Review **

**The song Stefan was listening to on his Ipod is actually really good you should all listen to it.**

**Sorry if my spelling is off please just try and look past it for a minute my beta is really busy so couldn't help me with this one :( anyway Review I love you all :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Katherine?"

"Hello Elena" Katherine said moving closer to me I started backing away. And she bared her fangs at me

"What do you want?" Elena's voice breaking at the end. Katherine slammed her against the wall

"You have something that belongs to me. I just came for whats mine"

"What do you mean"

"You know what I mean you stupid human , The salvator brothers. From what I heard you have had them both , Guess we really are twins."

"I am nothing like you I actually care about them" Elena said while trying to break loose from her hold

"Stop struggling or I will kill you" Elena stopped trying to fight she wished Damon would come down and help her she didn't know what to do. As if called Damon walked down the stairs.

"Hey Elena do yo-" He was cute off when he saw Katherine pinning her against the wall. And in that instint she was being thrown across the room. She slammed into the wall leaving it broken. She got back up fast and tacled damon so she was straddling him on the ground holding his neck.

"You should know better Damon than to try and fight me I am stronger than you. I made you I can kill you just as quick" Damon gasped for air "What do you want Katherine"

"What is mine , You" even though Damon was being choked he laughed a little she loosened her grip on him and let him go. He shoved her off and got to his feet.

"You missed your chance a long time ago. I looked for you I opened the tomb"

"I did what I had to survive. But now I am back and you can have me"

"I don't want you , You selfish Bitch"

"You will regtret that Damon" With that Katherine was gone Damon ran over to Elena and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok Elena?" She nodded

"Do you think she is going to come back?" Damon nodded

"I am sure she will she wouldn't give up that easily. Which means we are going to need help" Damon let go of Elena and pulled out his cell phone he dialed Alaric's number.

"What do you wan't Damon" Alaric answered on the second ring

"Katherines here and we need help to kill her"

"Who is Katherine?" Alaric asked confused. Damon had just assumed everyone knew her.

"She is the Bitch I opened the tomb for. A very strong Vampire though Stronger than me"

" What do I need to do?"

"Gather up everything you have to kill a vampire and meet me at my house in an hour"

"Ok be there soon" Then he hung up

"Whats going on Elena asked?"

"We are going to try and kill her she won't stop until she gets what she wants even if she has to kill alot to get it" Elena took in a deep breath and nodded. Damon grabbed her hand and looked deep into her eyes like he was looking into her soul.

"I promise you I will keep you safe she will not touch you" Elena smiled and hugged him

"I know, But I don't want you to get hurt if you want to go back to her you can" Elena said bitting her lip and looking down

"Elena why would you even say something like that? I love you and your not getting rid of me that easily" He laughed "Now cheer up we have an hour until teacher boy gets here." Elena chuckled

"Is sex all you think about" She said with a laugh

"Yes now come on right her on the couch its kinky" He said pulling her onto him. he pulled her face to his and started kissing her lips down her neck. She pulled her shirt of and sat on top so she was straddling Damon . She started unbuttning his shirt and then threw it on the floor. She ran her hands down his chest making him shiver at her touch. She started taking off his belt when the door flew open.

"Really!" Damon yelled annoyed they were interupted. Stefan stormed through the door

"Elena are you ok?" He asked franticly totally dismissing the fact they were half naked.

"I am fine why whats wrong?" Elena asked Getting off Damon

"I saw Katherine she is back"

"We know , she came her and tried to attack Elena. Were did you see her?" Damon asked buttoning his shirt back up

" I was walking to school and she stopped me and I asked her why she was here she said to get us back than she said someting about Tell Elena to watch her back then she was gone" Stefan said all in one sentence. Elena closed her eyes trying not to think about the fact that a crazy Vampire wanted to kill her.

"We won't let her hurt you" Stefan said trying to comfort Elena. She walked over to Stefan and hugged him

"Thank you for everything" She said hugging him a little tighter. He wrapped his arms around her

"Your welcome" And he felt completly content with his arms wrapped around Elena. He looked over to Damon who was Glaring at him. Stefan just shrugged it off and enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

**Review Review :)**

**I was a little lost with this chapter so if anyone has any ideas for the next you can tell me ,It would be very cool.**

**anyway thanks for the reviews and I will update soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I know I havent updated in I dont even know how long , But there is a good reason first I have had no ideas for any future chapters. Second my computer got taken away and I wasn't able to do anything. So all the ideas I had before also got deleted some how. Anyway I just wanted to apoligize and say I am not going to be continuing this story but if any one would like to take over just private message me and let me know thank you...

- Carolyn


End file.
